Head Over Feet
by istytehcrawk
Summary: When the guy you have been crushing on for years and been best friends with for months invites you to his bed, no strings attached, you go. You go, and you deal with the emotional fallout later. (First in the Let's Be Lovers series.)
1. Chapter 1

Of all things, Kurt recognized his shoulders first. Sitting three rows ahead and two seats to the left in his Intro to Vocal Technique class was none other than Blaine Anderson, former lead singer and head council member of the Dalton Academy Warblers, the New Directions' only real competition in the Ohio show choir circuit once Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity had been disqualified for steroids and padding their ranks with college students, respectively.

Kurt would have recognized those shoulders anywhere. After all, he'd spent the last three years fawning over the - fortunately gay but unfortunately very taken - person they belonged to. They'd officially met once, at Nationals their senior year, but it was so brief that Kurt doubted Blaine even remembered. Still, he was a familiar face among hundreds of intimidating strangers at NYADA, so when class was over, he gathered his belongings quickly and rushed forward to tap Blaine on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." Blaine turned around. "Hi. Um, I don't know if you rem-"

"Kurt!" He paused. "Wait, it _is_Kurt, right? Or is it Kirk?"

Kurt's grin was unstoppable. "It's Kurt. I wasn't sure if you'd remember me."

Blaine looked at him like he was bonkers for even considering it. "Kurt, we just met five months ago. It's not like it's been years." Kurt wasn't quite sure what to say to that, but Blaine didn't give him a chance to mull it over. "You wanna go get coffee?"

That simple question marked the beginning of a wonderful friendship that Kurt treasured immensely, even as he tried his best to tamp down the crush he'd had since first seeing Blaine perform with the rest of the Warblers at Sectionals their junior year. Blaine was still with Sebastian, of whom Kurt wasn't particularly fond (though not through any fault of Sebastian's - it's just human nature to dislike the person dating the object of your affections).

That is, Blaine was with Sebastian...until he wasn't. The split happened sometime during fall break. Blaine didn't really want to talk about it, but he wasn't sad or angry or otherwise upset, so Kurt chalked it up to them deciding the distance was too much (Sebastian was clear on the other side of the country at UCLA).

Newly-single Blaine, it turned out, was a dreadful flirt, often hinting to Kurt that they should hook up since they were both single and both hot as hell. ("If I learned anything from Sebastian, Kurt, it's that you need to be upfront about things like this or it will never work out in your favor.") Kurt tried not to be hurt when Blaine acted the same way toward other guys, but he often failed, freezing up whenever Blaine mentioned it. Having feelings for his best friend had been hard enough when Blaine was in a relationship, but crushing on him when he was single was ten times as bad, simply because Blaine had no idea how much his flirtations toyed with Kurt's heart.

A few weeks after classes started up again in January, Blaine sidled up alongside Kurt in the hallway between classes. "Wanna go to the Valentine's Day mixer with me? Beats going alone."

"Oh _thanks_," Kurt replied, feigning offense. "Good to know my company is better than loneliness, at least."

"Ha ha," Blaine mocked. "You know I love you. So, whaddaya say? It's formal, so you'd get a chance to wear a tux."

Trying not to let his heart skip a beat at _those_three words, Kurt smiled. "I'm in."

The bartenders NYADA hired for mixers were great at mixing drinks but horrible at checking IDs, much to the students' delight. The alcohol flowed freely, and Kurt allowed himself to loosen up a bit but not get fully drunk, memories of high school drinking experiences still too fresh in his mind. The alcohol definitely helped him relax some, though, lowering his inhibitions enough that he didn't feel self-conscious dancing with Blaine - and with a few other guys, to his surprise.

He didn't even mind when Blaine started to get a little more touchy-feely as he got more alcohol in him. The more they drank, the closer they got, until they were pressed up tight, all but grinding together. Kurt thanked his lucky stars for the side effects of alcohol, because he somehow managed to keep from getting hard, despite how amazing it felt to be moving so provocatively with Blaine.

As the night wore on, they got warm from dancing and gradually shed layers, ending up in their tuxedo pants and dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up. Kurt was trying not to think about how much he wanted to get sweaty with Blaine in another way when he noticed that Blaine was staring at him, a downright _hungry _look on his face. "What?" he asked, surprised and a little confused.

"You should let me fuck you sometime."

Kurt froze. Surely he misheard. "_What?!_"

Blaine shrugged, then ground against him, harder this time, clearly intending for Kurt to feel his arousal. "You're hot. I'm hot. We'd be hot as hell together, and our bodies obviously move well together. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it at least once or twice."

Kurt didn't answer, speechless. Blaine was right, but Kurt didn't really want to admit it, especially if that was just the alcohol talking and Blaine wouldn't remember it in the morning.

Undeterred, Blaine continued. "Look, we've both been single a while, and masturbation just doesn't scratch the itch the way a good fuck does. It doesn't have to be a big deal. Friends with benefits. What do you say?"

"I think you're saying things you wouldn't if you were sober."

Blaine looked him square in the eye, suddenly serious. "Kurt, I'm not drunk. I'm barely tipsy. My filter may be lowered a little, but that's it. You know I don't beat around the bush. I've been thinking about this a while now."

Kurt studied him, trying to determine how serious he was. Pretty serious, he decided. Still, Kurt wasn't looking for anything casual, so he decided to just...postpone (heart pounding all the while, because Blaine was seriously dangling this temptation in front of him and his dick was saying _yes_but his heart was saying _it will break you_and he really didn't want that). "I'll think about it, okay?"

Blaine smiled. "That's all I ask. Now...let's dance." He grabbed Kurt's hand and spun him out, laughing like that wasn't the strangest conversation they'd ever had.

The next afternoon, Kurt got a text from Blaine: _Just so you know, I'm now 100% sober, and the offer still stands. I won't mention it again, but the ball is in your court._

True to his word, Blaine didn't bring it up again, not even once. Kurt had worried their friendship would be strained after that night, but, other than that one text, it was like it had never happened at all. Kurt was more than happy to let it go at that.

Unfortunately for Kurt, his dick had other plans, and, over the next few weeks, every time he jerked off, his thoughts turned to Blaine's offer, and he wondered what, exactly, the experience would entail. Would it be quick and dirty, or sweet and drawn out? (Blaine had said "Let me _fuck_you," not "Let me _make love to_you," so Kurt was pretty sure about that one, but he fantasized about both anyway.) Where would it happen? Would it be playful or serious? Kurt wasn't a virgin, but he'd only slept with his ex, Chandler, a handful of times before they broke up, and he knew for a fact that Blaine and Sebastian had been having sex on the regular for over two years. With that knowledge, he couldn't help but wonder: _what could Blaine teach me? _The orgasms he had while thinking about _that_were among the best he'd ever had.

Still, he worried that taking Blaine up on his offer, as much as he might want it, would destroy the friendship they'd built, so he swore to himself that he wasn't going to do it. He wasn't the kind of person who needed to have sex regularly to be happy, inside a relationship or otherwise.

A few weeks after the mixer, Kurt found himself with an empty apartment for the weekend, as both Santana and Rachel had gone back to Ohio but he had stayed behind because he had to work on Sunday. He had been unusually horny all week, jerking off a couple times a day as quietly as he could, but it hadn't seemed to help. It was like a persistent itch he couldn't find to scratch, and it was driving him bonkers because he could hardly concentrate on anything for more than a few minutes at a time.

That Saturday afternoon, he decided to try to take care of it the only way he knew how: a marathon masturbation session, with as many orgasms as he could muster. It had worked in high school, before he'd found an outlet with Chandler, so he was hopeful it would work that time, too.

It didn't. After he came for the third time without any sign of the urge letting up, he flopped over on his stomach on the bed, naked and frustrated. The breeze of the ceiling fan cooled the beads of sweat that had pooled on his back, creating a tantalizing tingle that just had him wanting to jerk off again, even though he knew it wouldn't be enough.

He was just reaching for the lube for round four when his phone vibrated on his nightstand. Glancing over, he saw a text from Blaine. _It's four o'clock on a Saturday afternoon, and I haven't heard from you all day. I know you're not at work. Whatcha dooooooooooooooooing?_

He picked his phone up and set it back down twice before calling Blaine.

"Remember what you said at the mixer?"


	2. Chapter 2

A couple hours later, Kurt had barely finished knocking on the door of Blaine's apartment before Blaine yanked him inside, slammed the door, and pushed him up against it, kissing him hard. It took a moment for Kurt to register what was happening, but once he did, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to keep him there until he got his fill.

When they finally broke apart, Blaine looked at him, strangely sheepish for how forceful he'd been just moments earlier. "Uh, sorry about that. I just _really _wanted to do that. Couch, so we can talk?" Kurt nodded, still a little stunned from having one of his many fantasies just _actually happen_, so Blaine grabbed his hand and led him down the hall toward the living room. "Oh, I'm forgetting my manners," he said, pausing near the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Leave it to you to be all gentlemanly for a booty call," Kurt teased. "But no, I'm fine for now. Maybe later?"

"Sure, sure," Blaine said, pulling him the rest of the way to the couch, where they sat sideways, facing each other. "Okay, so if we're going to do this - and I am so _very _glad we're going to do this - we need to set some ground rules going in so there are no surprises if it becomes a regular thing. Do you have anything in mind?"

Kurt nodded. He'd been thinking about this since their phone call, and there were two things he was sure he wanted to bring up. "Yeah. Condoms, always, even though I know we're both clean. We're not exclusive. I trust you, but I don't trust other people, and I'm not taking any chances."

"That's completely fair. Okay, that's number one. Two: complete honesty. If one of us sleeps with someone else - _especially _without a condom - or wants to stop sleeping together, we have to say so right away. Anything else?'

Kurt's answer was immediate. "Three: we're friends first, lovers-" Kurt trailed off, shivering as the word rolled off his tongue and he contemplated the fact that he was going to actually have a _lover_, not a boyfriend. Shaking his head to shoo the thought away - he could think about that later - he continued. "Lovers second. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship over sex."

"Agreed." Blaine hesitated, unsure of how Kurt would react to his next suggestion, since he knew Kurt wasn't very experienced. "Four: If there's anything one of us wants to try, all we have to do is ask." Taking in Kurt's shocked expression, he hastily added, "I'm not saying one or the other of us_will _want to try anything bizarre, but if we _do_, we'll approach it with an open mind. No matter how absurd or kinky it might be, we'll talk about it and decide together. Okay?"

Kurt let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He wanted to try some things, of course - after all, he hadn't done much - but he hadn't even considered the fact that some of them might be kinky until Blaine mentioned it. "Uh, yeah, that sounds good. Um...how often will we do this? Like, every Friday, or just whenever one of us gets the urge?"

"The second one sounds better to me, but with no obligation. If one of us is busy or not in the mood or whatever, we can say no or postpone. That way there's no pressure. Anything else?" Kurt shook his head. _What else could there _be?

They were both quiet for a few tense moments, unsure of how to proceed. Suddenly, Blaine stood up and walked over to his iPod dock on a bookshelf, playing one of the songs they'd danced to at the mixer. "This is awkward. Let's start slow. Dance with me?" He walked back over to Kurt and held his hand out. Kurt took it and let himself be pulled up and in toward Blaine's body. He forced himself to relax, even though it was harder without the alcohol to calm his nerves.

Within a couple songs, they were as close as they had been at the mixer, and Blaine was grinding against him again, this time with clear intent and an obvious erection (matching Kurt's own). He reached up and gently turned Kurt's head to face him before glancing down to Kurt's lips and back up to his eyes, a clear request for permission. Kurt nodded minutely, so Blaine leaned in close and pressed their lips together softly, then pulled away to scatter kisses down Kurt's chin and the side of his neck, eliciting a quiet, contented moan from Kurt. "Bedroom?" Blaine whispered against his jaw, his lips barely brushing the skin.

Instead of answering, Kurt decided to take some initiative - after all, he was the one who had set the wheels in motion tonight - and pulled away from Blaine, walking toward the bedroom and looking back over his shoulder just once to see if Blaine was following. Blaine was left, stunned, standing in the living room for a few seconds, until his brain caught up, then darted in the same direction. When he rounded the corner, Kurt was sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed, pulling off his boots.

"Fuck, Kurt. Do you have any idea how _hot _that was?"

Kurt laughed. "Considering you were frozen in place for a minute there, I have some idea." He propped his boots up in front of the nightstand, then started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the thin white tank underneath as he glanced up at Blaine, now settled into the idea that he was doing this with _Blaine _and everything would be _fine_, even if it ended up awkward or weird. He wasn't a blushing virgin, so there was no reason for him to act like one, nerves be damned. The whole point of this was to _enjoy _it. "Shall we get this party started?" he teased with a smirk, turning to lean back against the headboard, the picture of seduction.

There was no way in _hell _Blaine was going to make him ask twice. He quickly pulled his sweater off, leaving him in his jeans and an old t-shirt, before climbing over the bottom of the bed until he was hovering over Kurt. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Kurt. You know that? I don't think I've ever told you that before, but _damn_."

Kurt leaned up and pulled Blaine closer until he fell with a muffled thud on top of him. Pressing his lips to Blaine's, he murmured, "Less talking," then darted his tongue between Blaine's barely-open lips. While they kissed, he reached down with both hands to pull Blaine's shirt from where it was tucked in his jeans, then slid them underneath it to explore the skin underneath, suddenly realizing he was finally doing what he'd fantasized about for nearly three years, since the first time he saw Blaine on that Sectionals stage. "Off," he said, pulling up on the shirt. They were wearing far too much clothing for his liking.

"You, too," Blaine replied, propping himself up to pull his own shirt off before reaching for Kurt's and doing the same to it. He leaned back down, and Kurt thought he was going to kiss him again, but instead he started peppering kisses down Kurt's chest, sucking marks along his collarbone and sliding a hand down to palm at Kurt through his jeans.

That was simultaneously too much and not enough for Kurt, so he used the element of surprise to flip them over and straddle Blaine's hips, grinding their erections together as best he could through the double layer of thick denim. "Fuck!" he cried out as they rubbed against each other.

Blaine reached up and pulled Kurt down for a hard kiss with one hand, the other going directly to the buttons on Kurt's jeans and undoing them swiftly so he could slide his hand underneath Kurt's underwear to grasp his cock, stroking it a few times. "Such a nice cock, baby." Kurt froze, and Blaine immediately realized the problem. "Shit. Are pet names okay? It's habit."

Kurt shook his head, trying to concentrate on Blaine's words while Blaine's hand was still wrapped around his cock. "Yeah, it's fine. Just...took me by surprise." Relieved, Blaine resumed his ministrations, swiping his thumb up over the tip and making Kurt shiver. It had been entirely too long since he had been touched by someone else, and it took some getting used to not being able to predict the movements. As he relaxed into it, he started twitching his hips a little, helping Blaine's movements. A throbbing sensation against his ass reminded him that Blaine's cock was still encased in his jeans, untouched, and that simply would not do.

"Hang on a second," Kurt said, touching Blaine's arm so he would move his hand as Kurt lifted up enough to undo Blaine's jeans and pull his cock out, tucking Blaine's underwear underneath his balls, then doing the same with his own underwear. He licked his hand and grasped both of their cocks together, letting out a wanton moan as he stroked.

"Here, this will help," Blaine said as he reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube, squeezing a little into his palm and letting it warm for a few seconds before replacing Kurt's hand with his own. "_Ahhhh,_" he sighed. "So much better."

They continued rutting together for a few minutes, trying different angles and already working up a sweat that made their jeans stick to their skin, until Kurt could feel himself getting too close for comfort. "Blaine," he said mid-thrust. "We need to stop." Blaine stopped immediately and pulled his hands away, an apology on his lips. "No, no, not stop, sorry. Just...pause. I'm close, and I don't want to come yet."

"What _do _you want?" Kurt stared at him like he was an idiot. "Oh. OH! Okay. We should probably get naked first." Kurt was up and stripping in a flash, once again leaving Blaine stunned for a few moments, because hell if _that_wasn't a sight to behold. He followed suit quickly, chucking his jeans and underwear off into a corner and climbing back on the bed to join Kurt, who had laid down with his head on the pillow and was idly stroking himself, just enough to keep him hard but not enough to come.

Unable to resist, Blaine leaned over and kissed him before leaning back to grab the lube again and squeeze some onto his fingers. When he turned back, Kurt had his legs spread, just waiting for him, and Blaine's brain nearly short-circuited. He kissed Kurt again, this time reaching his hand down to massage the lube around Kurt's hole, circling it a few times before easing inward. They kissed lazily while Blaine stretched him, until Kurt pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Fuck me, Blaine."

Blaine eased his fingers out, the obscene squelch going straight to his cock, and wiped his fingers on the sheet, not caring that he'd probably regret it later. He repositioned himself over Kurt, letting their dicks rest against each other while he dug through the drawer for his box of condoms, finally finding one and putting it on. He was about to ask if Kurt was ready, but one look at Kurt's face gave him the answer, so he wasted no time in positioning his cock at Kurt's entrance and easing inside. Kurt sucked in a breath at the stretch, so Blaine gave him a few seconds to get used to it before pulling out and thrusting back in, a little harder each time.

They built up a rhythm, and Kurt soon had his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist and his hands holding tight to the sheets, letting out little gasps and swears every time Blaine fucked into him at the right angle. Blaine leaned down, still bucking his hips, and sucked an obvious mark onto Kurt's shoulder, loving the way it looked and hoping Kurt wouldn't yell at him for it later.

Before long, Kurt was right back at the edge. "Harder, Blaine. Gonna come." Blaine pulled Kurt's legs from around him and hooked them over his shoulders, leaning down to increase the stretch and pound into Kurt as hard and fast as he could until Kurt wrapped a hand around himself and stroked a few times, coming between them with a grunt. Blaine eased his thrusts, preparing to pull out and finish himself off, but Kurt shook his head. "Keep going. I can take it." Blaine sped up again, lasting less than a minute before he was spilling into the condom.

Later, after they'd cleaned up and gotten (mostly) redressed, Kurt helped Blaine change the sheets, since he was partially responsible for the mess. "Thanks," Kurt said as he arranged the pillows back on the bed. "I know it's probably weird to thank someone for fucking you, but it really did help. I feel like I might actually be able to concentrate now."

"A+ would fuck again?" Blaine asked, chuckling.

Kurt threw a pillow at him.


	3. Chapter 3

The world doesn't stop turning when you have sex with your best friend.

Kurt had feared it might, but it just kept spinning around its axis, plunging its inhabitants into a new dawn day after day after day. He and Blaine still spent most of their waking hours together - outside of class and work, of course, though they did still share one class three days a week and always met for coffee before it. They still watched a classic movie - usually something involving Gene Kelly or Fred Astaire - every Sunday afternoon. They still had an absurd amount of ridiculous inside jokes.

The only difference was that they'd seen each other naked. They'd had sex. (Okay, and maybe Kurt had started jerking off more often, and the fantasies were decidedly less fuzzy when he did.) Still, in the grand scheme of things, it was such a miniscule change that it shouldn't have mattered.

It mattered. No matter how much Kurt tried to convince himself otherwise, it mattered.

_I told you so,_ his dad's voice rang in his head, filling in the concerned but teasing lecture Kurt knew he would get if he ever told Burt about his arrangement with Blaine. _Don't ever say your old man doesn't know what he's talking about. I've been around the block a time or two, Kurt. I know how these things work._

Of course, his (subconscious) father was right. Kurt knew going into this arrangement that he was risking his heart for the sake of an orgasm, but it was a chance he was willing to take. When the guy you have been crushing on for years and been best friends with for months invites you to his bed, no strings attached, you go. You go, and you deal with the emotional fallout - with the suddenly-visible strings - later.

Or, if your name is Kurt Hummel, you distract yourself from the emotional fallout by throwing yourself into a high pressure, time-consuming project for work, like completely redecorating your boss's office twice because the first redesign was deemed "too literal," whatever the fuck that means. And, just for good measure, you do that on top of studying for midterms. If the combination means you don't see your best-friend-slash-fuck-buddy for three days straight after a week of sparse contact, well, maybe it's for the best.

**Blaine: **Are you avoiding me?

**Blaine: **Is this about Michael?

**Blaine: **I told you, we didn't DO anything. We didn't even kiss. Nothing risky.

Or maybe it isn't.

Everything had been _fine _for the first few weeks after they hooked up. Life had moved on, and their friendship hadn't taken the blow Kurt had feared.

And then Blaine met Michael.

Michael was a new employee at the secondhand gaming and comic book store Blaine frequented. He was tall and blond and buff (when Blaine showed Kurt a Facebook picture, he noticed Michael bore a striking resemblance to Sam, and he made a mental note to introduce Blaine to Sam sometime), he was bi, and he was _interested_. Blaine couldn't stop talking about him.

**Kurt: **No, I'm not avoiding you. I'm just super busy with work and midterms.

**Kurt: **It has nothing to do with Michael. I'm glad he asked you out. You deserve it.

Of course, only the last three words were actually true, but he couldn't tell Blaine that. Blaine wasn't _his_; anything he would say against Michael (and he had nothing against Michael _to _say, anyway) or Blaine's interest in him would just make him an ass.

That said, Kurt couldn't say he was disappointed when the whole Michael thing fizzled out as quickly as it began, not even lasting a week, though he did feel bad for the Blaine.

**Blaine: **Michael got a girlfriend.

**Blaine: **He said, and I quote, "I like vag better, so we wouldn't work out anyway."

**Kurt:**Ugh. Ice cream and Moulin Rouge at my place in an hour? Rachel and Santana both work late.

**Blaine: **You're the best.

They started the movie curled up on the couch like they had (almost) every Sunday for the last six months, each propped up against the armrest on their end, a thin blanket draped over both of them even though they didn't really need it. Blaine kept adjusting his position, like he couldn't get comfortable, but he didn't say anything about it until they were about halfway through the movie. He sat up straight and looked over at Kurt, eyes wet. "Uh, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Feel free to say no, but...can we cuddle?" Kurt didn't say anything, just lifted the blanket and gestured for Blaine to scoot over, then tossed the blanket back over the both of them when he did. Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's side, wrapping one arm around his back. "Thanks. I like snuggling when I'm sad."

"No problem."

They continued watching like that, and after a while Kurt realized he had been lightly brushing his hand up and down Blaine's arm. "Why'd you stop?" Blaine whined, his voice quiet. "Feels good." When Kurt resumed the slow caresses, Blaine turned his head enough to press a gentle kiss where Kurt's neck met his shoulder, murmuring his thanks.

One kiss turned into five, easing gradually higher, until Blaine repositioned himself, wordlessly encouraging Kurt to do the same, until Kurt was flat on his back, head on the armrest, with Blaine flat on top of him, his arms wrapped around Kurt's torso as best he could without putting them in an awkward position. He readjusted the blanket over them and rested his head against Kurt's shoulder to keep watching the movie, but that only lasted a few minutes before he propped himself up on his elbows, contenting himself with looking at Kurt instead of the television.

"This is a little weird, Blaine. Do I have a pimple on my cheek or something?"

Blaine smiled. "No, no. You're beautiful, and I was just thinking how glad I am that you came into my life."

Kurt tried, he really did, not to swoon, but it was no use. He was done for, and had been for months. "The feeling's mutual, you know." Blaine lowered his head to Kurt's, pressing their lips together, slow and tantalizing, and sending sparks down Kurt's spine. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and held him close. Blaine's tongue snuck out, easing Kurt's lips open and surging forward.

Try as he might, Kurt couldn't contain the desperate moan that forced its way past his lips, but when it prompted Blaine to jerk his hips against Kurt's, he wasn't complaining. Instead, he bucked up against Blaine in response, and they set up a slow, steady rhythm. "Is this-" Blaine started to ask, but Kurt cut the question off with another kiss. It may not have been part of his plans for that night, but damned if he was going to put a stop to it.

They rocked together like that for a few minutes, kissing lazily as the speed of their thrusts increased, until Kurt realized that if they were going to proceed much further, they needed supplies that he definitely did not keep in the living room. "Uh, Blaine?" Kurt panted, "Hang on a second." Blaine slowed his hips, waiting for Kurt to continue. "Are you wanting to take this all the way?" Blaine nodded, pushing their hips together for emphasis. "Then we need a condom. And lube."

Blaine was off him in a hurry, dropping the blanket on the floor and tripping over it in his haste to run to Kurt's bedroom. Upon his return, he tossed the bottle and the foil packet at an incredulous Kurt. "How did you even know where they were?"

"Keeping them in the nightstand isn't exactly unique or sneaky, Kurt," he snarked as he started pulling off his clothes, Kurt following suit. "I just checked there first." When they were finally both naked, he climbed back on top of Kurt, then grabbed the blanket from the floor and draped it back over them.

Blaine propped himself up on one arm, the other grabbing the lube from where Kurt had set it in front of the couch, pumping a little into his hand, and warming it some before reaching between them to grasp Kurt's cock and start stroking. "Can I get you ready and then fuck you nice and slow, Kurt?" he asked as his hand continued its movements, his voice low and purely erotic.

At Kurt's whimpered _yes_, he nudged Kurt's leg until Kurt let it hang over the side of the couch. He let go of Kurt's cock and got another pump of lube, wasting no time in reaching his hand behind Kurt's balls, rubbing at his perineum a few times on his way to his true destination. The first finger went in slowly, earning a groan from Kurt, but the next two came more quickly.

When Kurt was ready, Blaine reached to the floor to wipe his hand on the t-shirt he'd been wearing, then rolled on the condom and kissed Kurt as he pushed inside. Gyrating slow and easy, he resumed stroking Kurt's dick and bent his head to nip at Kurt's chest and shoulders, doing his best to keep Kurt hard as the minutes passed without any change in speed. He never pulled out very far, choosing instead to keep his cock buried deep most of the time, grinding instead of thrusting.

Neither of them spoke until, when Blaine finally felt himself getting close to the edge, he told Kurt so. Kurt pressed on his hips, trying to get him deeper. "Harder. Still slow, but harder," Kurt panted. "You first this time," he added, almost an afterthought. Blaine acquiesced, pushing in with more force a few times until he was coming into the condom.

When he finished, Blaine carefully pulled out of Kurt and yanked off the condom, tying it and setting it on the floor before concentrating on getting Kurt off. "Come on, Kurt. Come for me, love." Kurt cried out a few strokes later. As he came down from the orgasmic high, Blaine kissed him, slow and soft and reverent.

It was too much. They were supposed to be fucking. That thing they had just done? Was not fucking. It was making love, and Kurt was not prepared for that, not outside a relationship, no matter how much he thought he had been. Tears forming in his eyes, he pushed a very confused Blaine off of him and darted to the bathroom, where he sat on the toilet and started bawling.

Within seconds, Blaine was knocking on the door. "Kurt, hey. What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Are you okay? Talk to me, Kurt."

Kurt calmed his sobs enough to answer. "Can you give me a couple minutes?"

He heard a soft thud, probably Blaine slumping against the door. "Yeah. I'll be in the living room, okay?" Kurt didn't answer, so Blaine walked away.

When Kurt emerged a few minutes later, robe wrapped around him, the couch had been cleaned up and Blaine was dressed and sitting on it, clearly worried. "Did I do something wrong? What did I do?" he asked. "Please tell me so I can fix it."

Kurt sat next to him and just let it out. "You didn't do anything, Blaine. It's all me. I can't do this anymore. I thought I could just have sex with you without things getting complicated, but I can't." He had started crying again, but he didn't care. "I'm a romantic, Blaine. I can't do just sex. Especially not with you. I'm just not wired that way."

Blaine looked nothing short of devastated. "What do you mean, especially not with me?" The question was asked tentatively, like he was terrified of the answer.

"Oh god, no, Blaine," Kurt was quick to correct. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean...I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you on that Sectionals stage, and I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you for months now. I can't do sex outside a relationship anymore. I just _can't_."

Blaine's expression shifted suddenly, from utter defeat to something akin to hope. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"We can make this a relationship." He paused. "If you want, of course."

Kurt was flabbergasted. "Wait. Really?"

Blaine pushed himself up on his knees and held Kurt's face in both hands, kissing him soundly.

"All you had to do was ask."


	4. Epilogue

A month into summer break, Kurt was watching a _House Hunters International _marathon with Rachel when his phone vibrated.

**Blaine: **I'm bored, Kurt. Why am I so booooooooooooored?

**Kurt: **I don't know, maybe because you're in Ohio?

**Blaine: **Ugh, probably. At least the family reunion's tomorrow. It's always a riot when you gather 90 Andersons in a small space and expect them to talk about something other than stocks or golf. That still doesn't solve my boredom _now_, though.

**Kurt: **Isn't Cooper in yet? I thought he was supposed to get there like three hours ago.

**Blaine: **No, his connecting flight in Chicago was delayed. Now he's supposed to get here around 9:30.

**Kurt: **So you've got about two hours to kill.

**Blaine: **Yep. If I were there or you were here, I'd say we could have sex to kill the time.

All of a sudden, Kurt had an idea. He'd actually had it a few times since Blaine had left, but he'd never figured out how to bring it up. This was his chance.

**Blaine: **Kurt? Are you there? You know I was joking, right?

**Kurt: **Yeah.

He hesitated, then hit _send_.

**Kurt: **We still could, sort of.

Blaine didn't respond. His phone said Blaine had read the message, so at first, Kurt thought he had stunned Blaine into silence. As the minutes wore on, though, he worried he'd overstepped. They'd never sexted or had phone sex before, so maybe the idea of it freaked Blaine out. Still, Kurt told himself he would wait at least ten minutes before panicking. Blaine may have just left his phone open on the message screen and walked away.

When ten minutes came and went, Kurt made excuses to Rachel and dialed Blaine as he headed toward his room, shutting the door behind him. Blaine picked up on the third ring. "Forget I even said anything, Blaine. Just ignore it. I don't know what I was thinking. We've never done that before, why would we-"

"Whoa, _whoa_, Kurt! What are you talking about?" He sounded concerned, not annoyed or offended, so Kurt relaxed a little.

"That last text I sent."

"Kurt, hang on. I was talking to my mom and didn't see a text from you." There was a muffled shuffling as Blaine went to his room and shut the door, reading his text messages in the process. "Holy shit, Kurt."

"I know, I know. It was over the line, and I'm sorry. I can't believe I even thought it-"

"What? _No_, Kurt. Are you kidding me? That's...it's insanely hot. I love phone sex. And sexting. I just never thought about it for us, since we're usually together." He paused. "Wait, which did you mean?"

Kurt resolutely did not let himself dwell on the fact that Blaine _loving_phone sex and sexting meant that he had probably done them - often - with Sebastian while they were long-distance. Blaine was _his _now, so there was no need for him to get jealous of Blaine's ex. "I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it much. Which do you like better?"

Blaine hummed. "Phone, usually because I can actually hear the reaction rather than just imagine it. But sexting isn't as daunting, because you have time to think about what you want to say and reword it if you don't like it. And you can do it when phone sex just wouldn't be possible, like in class or when you're with your parents or whatever."

"I want to try it. Sexting, I mean."

"Now?"

Kurt glanced at the clock. It was just a little after eight, so Rachel was guaranteed to be sucked into the next episode of the marathon, unlikely to disturb him, and Santana wouldn't be home from work for another hour. "Sure? But I'm warning you, I'll probably be bad at it."

"I doubt it," Blaine huffed. "Don't think about it too hard. Just go with what comes to mind. You'll get the hang of it. Do you want me to start?"

"Please. Give me a couple minutes, though?" Blaine agreed, so Kurt hung up the phone and fidgeted on the bed, trying to get comfortable but not succeeding. Deciding he was far too dressed for something that would hopefully end in a mess, he stripped and crawled back onto the bed. He settled into place and reached over to pull his bottle of lube out of the nightstand. Waiting for the first text, he lazily began stroking himself, hoping concentrating on the goal of this experiment would distract him from worrying too much about the technicalities of it. He was just barely starting to get hard when the first text from Blaine came through.

**Blaine: **Ready?

**Kurt: **As I'll ever be.

**Blaine: **Okay.

**Blaine: **Remember how, way back before we even started our friends with benefits thing, I used to joke that we should hook up?

**Kurt: **Yeah…

**Blaine: **It was never a joke.

**Blaine: **Especially the part about you being hot as hell.

**Blaine: **God, Kurt, I was so attracted to you even then. That's why I broke it off with Sebastian in the first place.

**Blaine: **We had a full disclosure policy, so I told him I was attracted to you, and we talked about it. We had always known we weren't going to be able to keep up the long-distance thing forever, so he told me to go for it.

_I need to thank Sebastian_, Kurt thought. Still, he felt a slight pang of regret at causing their split, even though he hadn't known at the time.

**Kurt: **So...you broke up because of me? Now I feel bad.

**Kurt: **BTW, when we talked about sexting, this was not what I had in mind.

**Blaine: **There is a point to this, I promise. Just let me finish

**Blaine: **Anyway, I wanted to be with you _so_bad, but no matter how much I flirted with you, you never responded. I know why _now_, but back then, I had no idea.

**Blaine:**I had decided to stop trying, but then they announced the mixer and I decided to give it one more shot. I really didn't expect you to say yes.

**Kurt: **I didn't say yes.

**Kurt: **Not that night, anyway.

**Blaine: **Aaaaaand you just skipped ahead to my point.

**Blaine: **The fact that you even said you'd think about it had me ...distracted the rest of the night, thinking about the possibilities.

**Blaine: **I still can't believe you didn't notice that I was hard.

**Blaine: **I jerked off as soon as I got home.

**Blaine: **Thinking about you.

Kurt let out an undignified squeak at the mental images he got from those last few texts, so apparently Blaine's roundabout way of getting to the actual sexting _was _working, but he had to set one thing straight before he could proceed..

**Kurt: **You're wrong.

**Blaine: **?

**Kurt: **I noticed.

**Blaine: **You DID?!

**Kurt: **Blaine. How could I NOT? Your dick isn't exactly tiny, and your dress pants didn't hide a damn thing.

**Kurt: **I just didn't know what to do about it, so I tried to ignore it. Apparently I succeeded better than I thought I did.

**Blaine: **What do you mean?

**Kurt: **I didn't mean to, but I kept staring at your crotch. I thought for SURE you'd caught me a few times.

**Blaine: **I definitely did not.

Kurt had one more confession to make.

**Kurt: **And...I did that, too. When I got home.

**Blaine: **WHAT did you do when you got home?

Of _course _Blaine was going to make him spell it out. _I guess that's the whole point of this, anyway, _Kurt thought as he started typing.

**Kurt: **I jerked off thinking about you fucking me.

**Kurt: **GOD, why were we both DUMB?

**Blaine: **I don't know, but we're smart now, so we're good.

**Blaine: **Now…you were saying?

_In for a penny, in for a pound._

**Kurt: **I imagined what it would have been like if I'd said yes.

**Kurt: **In my head, we kept dancing, closer and closer until we were completely pressed together, our cocks grinding through our pants, until it got to be too much, and you asked me to go home with you.

**Kurt: **We got a cab, and you started groping me in the back seat, then stuck your hand down my pants and stroked me through my underwear.

**Blaine: **Holy shit, Kurt.

**Blaine: **God, I wish.

**Blaine: **We should try that sometime.

**Kurt: **You pulled your hand out right before we got back to your apartment.

**Kurt: **We went upstairs, and you kissed me the same way you did the first time we ACTUALLY fucked.

**Kurt: **Which, by the way, is why I was basically speechless when you did that. I was a little overwhelmed because HELLO, actual fantasy coming true.

**Kurt: **Anyway, you kissed me up against the wall and sunk to your knees and gave me the best blowjob of my life.

**Blaine: **I AM pretty skilled at those.

**Blaine: **Totally jerking off now, BTW, so typing one-handed.

Oh. _Oh_. _So this is sexting. _Kurt had gone mostly soft again during their earlier conversation, but retelling the fantasy and having Blaine say _that_had his cock hardening rapidly.

**Kurt: **Impressive spelling, considering.

**Blaine: **Lots of practice.

**Blaine: **This is fucking hot.

**Blaine: **YOU'RE fucking hot.

**Blaine: **Sorry, continue.

**Blaine: **Didn't mean to interrupt.

**Blaine: **(You should jerk off, too.)

**Kurt: **You fucked me on the floor.

**Kurt: **There's not much else to tell.

**Kurt: **I mean, by that point I was damn close to coming so the fantasy was fuzzy at best.

Kurt's cock was begging to be touched, so he wrapped his first around it and started stroking slowly.

**Kurt: **Jerking off now. Excuse bad typing/autocorrect. Not used to one-handed.

**Blaine: **Hot. Wanna know what I fantasized about?

**Kurt: **God yes.

**Blaine: **Usually, I took you home and fucked you against the door because I couldn't wait.

**Kurt: **USUALLY?1?!11

**Kurt: **How often did you so it thinking about me?

**Blaine: **You don't want to know.

**Kurt: **I DO

**Blaine: **Every day. Sometimes two or three times.

**Kurt: **OMG Blaine. Really?

**Blaine: **Yep.

**Blaine: **Anyway. Sometimes I'd sit on the couch and you'd ride me.

**Blaine: **Remember when we did it at your house?

**Kurt: **Yeah

**Blaine: **I imagined that. And Santana or Rachel walked in on us but we didn't stop so she left.

**Blaine: **Sometimes we did it bare.

_Fuck. _Kurt fumbled with the lube bottle, thankful it had a pump, and squeezed a little in his hand to ease the glide as he pumped his fist faster, sliding his thumb across the tip every few strokes.

**Kurt: **FUCK.

**Kurt: **You can't just SAY that Blame.

**Kurt: **Blaine.

**Kurt: **I want to.

**Kurt: **Someday. Not yet.

**Blaine: **You want me to fuck you without a condom?

**Blaine: **…and come in your ass?

_Well, this is going to be over quicker than I thought._

**Kurt: **YES.

**Kurt: **So close. You close?

**Blaine: **Yeah.

**Blaine: **Tell me something else you want to try?

**Kurt: **Want to fuck you next time.

**Kurt: **That OK?

**Blaine: **Hell yes.

**Blaine: **Want to feel your cock inside me for the first time.

That - imagining what it would be like to be inside Blaine's _gorgeous _ass - was all it took for Kurt to come without warning, shooting over his fist and dribbling onto his stomach. _Well that's embarrassing. _It took his phone vibrating to straighten his brain enough for him to realize that he'd left Blaine hanging.

**Blaine: **Kurt?

**Kurt: **...um.

**Kurt: **That was…

**Kurt: **I didn't mean to finish that soon.

**Blaine: **You came?

**Kurt: **Uh, yeah. Sorry.

Kurt felt ridiculous. Of _course _it wasn't normal to come that quickly. There was a delay before Blaine's next message, and Kurt dreaded looking at it, but he opened it anyway.

**Blaine:**OMFG, Kurt. That was awesome.

**Kurt: **It was?

**Blaine:**Yeah! Kurt...how freaked out would you be if I sent you a picture right now?

**Kurt: **Of yourself?

**Blaine:**Yeah. My...self.

The idea was more than a little overwhelming, in the best possible way. Before he could think about it too much, he gave the best response he could think of: he snapped a picture of himself and sent it to Blaine.

**Kurt: **[image: Kurt, from the top of his chest down, fingertips of one hand toying with the come on his stomach]

**Blaine: ***drool* I don't think I can get hard again quite that fast, but DAMN if that picture doesn't make me want to try.

**Blaine: **[image: close-up of Blaine's cock, fist still wrapped around it and covered in come]

**Blaine: **NOW do you believe me that it was awesome?

**Kurt: **Hnnnnng. Yeah.

**Kurt: **I want to taste it (again), but right now what I REALLY want to do is get cleaned up, because this is getting cold and gross. BRB.

When Kurt came back from cleaning up in the bathroom, he had three missed texts.

**Blaine: **JSYK, I wouldn't object if you wanted to do this again tomorrow.

**Blaine: **While I'm at my reunion.

**Blaine: **Just a thought.


End file.
